omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mada (Shin Megami Tensei)
Character Synopsis Mada 'is a god in Hindu mythology, created by the sage Chyavana. His name means 'intoxication'. He is said to be able to grow so big, he can swallow all of the other gods. Their first major appearance was within Shin Megami Tensei 3: Norturne, where he appears in the Diet Building as the second guardian of four who block the Demi-fiend's path to Hikawa. He would later appear in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE and Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers, where he again plays a major role Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C Verse: Shin Megami Tensei Name: Mada (His name translates to "intoxication") Gender: Male Age: '''Undefinable (Demons are naturally born in a world without Time or Space, beyond past, present and future) '''Classification: God of Intoxication, Hindu Deity, Cosmic Devourer Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Demons exist as thought forms and are akin to living ideals percieved by humanity. Mada specifically embodies Intoxication and Consumption), Acausality (Paracausality; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Jack Frost is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Absorption (His nature as a consumer god allows him to absorb beings into his being, including other gods, whom of which are ideals and thoughtforms), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons of Mada caliber are capable of creating extensions of themselves in The Expanse, of which are entire Space-Time Continuums), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Life and Death Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Able to grow big enough to consume gods and entire universal Space-Times), Energy Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Inflicts Panic to all foes with Intoxicate, Removes all debuffs with Dekunda, Decreases enemy attack/defense/agility with Debilitate, Increases strength by Tarukaja, Increases his health by 30% with Life Surge, Increases all stats by 3 with Agni's Blessing, Silences all foes with Foolish Whisper, Triples the Evasion Rate against Ice Attacks with Evade Ice, Increases all Stat Ailment attacks' effectiveness by 1.5 with Ailment Boost, Strengthens Fire Attacks by 50% with Fire Amp, Slightly strengthens Fire Attacks with Fire Boost, Raises Fire resistance with Fire Wall, Petrifies enemies while attacking with Gate of Hell), Summoning (Brought fourth two Pazuzu's to aid him in battle), Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Attack Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Healing. Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all innate resistances and magical protections) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Described by official sources to be capable of devouring entire universal space-time continuums, including the gods that reside within them. Superior to Loki, who can spawn entire universes as a result of his presence in The Expanse. Due to being an immensely powerful creature of The Vile race and an end-game boss, he should be relatively comparable to Thor) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Demon Gods should be unbound by Space and Time, given they are native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Can swallow other gods and the universes that inhabit. Even lesser gods can create entire universes within The Expanse) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level ' 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Multi-Universal Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hades Blast: '''Heavy physical damage to all foes. *'Intoxicate: 60% panic to all foes. *'Dekunda: '''Removes all debuffs from all allies. *'Debilitate: 'Decreases attack, defense and agility all by 1 level *'Gathering: '''Summons Vile Pazuzu. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Demon Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Hindu Gods Category:Abstract Beings Category:Giants Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Gods Category:Monsters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Life Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Death Users Category:Size Users Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regenerators Category:Time Bender Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 2